When Opportunity KnocksHAPPY BDAY KATIE!
by KeepersOfTheNaughtySparkle
Summary: An unexpected night out...alone....presents itself with quite the golden birthday opportunity. Will it be as good as you imagined? Birthday Present for Katie-pkitten21 from Briana, Meg & Trin. Rated M for dirty mouth and juicy ripe long smutty lemon.


**Heelstominivan- I wish I could have sent an amazing video full of porn or a gift box filled with every Twilight related toy on the market (including a dozen Vamps) but instead the only talent this broke ass h00r has is a heart full of love… just for you. So tonight, when most people are focused on how much candy they will be scoring… I'm going to be thinking about you. You will be the only thing on my mind (besides making sure lil' man stays out of the street). You are definitely, BY FAR, one of the coolest bitches in this fandom. I wuv you hard and will cross every thing that can still cross (fuck old age) that you will make it to the west coast soon! Happy Birthday.**

**Snozzberryfaery – What can I say? You were my first ever fanfic friend, and I'm so happy that our friendship has grown into such an awesome thing. It's not often that you come across people who you really feel a kinship with, and I'm so lucky to know such a rad girl like you. You're my beta, my co-author, and one of my favorite people, and I so badly, more than anything else, want to be able to give you a hug and tell you Happy Birthday to your face! But until you get to Cali (or maybe as late as next July?*sad face*) this small offering will have to do. I have to give ton of credit to Trin and Bri who are ten times more brave and creative than me, but this is something that we all hope will genuinely make you smile. Love you so much! Happy Birthday! (Hopefully T will give you lots of tatted bass player lovin' and you can think of this.)**

**TFX- Of my dear brain sharing friend….what can I say? Well, I guess it doesn't really matter what I write on here because you always seem to know what I am going to say. I feel so lucky to have met a friend like you, who knew my obsession with a sparkly virtuous vampire would bring me such wonderful friends?? You are an amazing writer...word-fixer-extraordinaire. ****I love your red pen more than you could know! I wish I could show up at your door with a case (yeah I said CASE we are gonna get FUCKED UP) of beer, a box full of forearm porn and mixed tapes so I could hug your neck, kiss your beautiful face and wish you a happy birthday in person. Sadly, I cannot so instead take my words and know I love you and wish you the best day you could imagine. Though, just go ahead and know that is what I will be doing when I see you in JULY!!!! I hope this is full of hot tattooed bass players and hot fucks just like you deserve. I love you Happy Birthday to one of my favorite people in the world.**** (Sorry you know I can be all gushy sometimes)**

* * *

**When Opportunity Knocks**

Let me tell you, as a kid, having your birthday fall on Halloween sucks ass. No, seriously, because everyone gets so wrapped up and excited about the fact that they get to dress up and wander around collecting candy, that I generally got forgotten. My parents made sure we always did something on a different day, but for the most part my birthday got silently melted into Halloween every year. The older I got the better it became, due to the lack of trick-or-treating which was left behind with my childhood. The goal of getting the most candy at the end of the night morphed into finding a costume that was neither too childish nor too slutty, and making the rounds at local parties.

As an adult, and married mother of three high-energy young boys, it was almost a worse situation for my birthday. Halloween was all about Spiderman costumes and the obligatory school parties and trick or treating. My husband usually remembered, but I didn't consider him asking me if I wanted to "get my trick or treat on" with him to be a proper birthday present.

This year, typical Halloween chaos was further complicated by the fact that we were in the process if moving to California for my husband's job, and with the way the dates had lined up, we missed out on the usual festivities. I wasn't going to complain, but the boys were pissed, and luckily we'd been able to placate them with promises of an impromptu Disneyland trip once we got settled in the new place. Hubs had left in the morning with the boys, going ahead to open the house for us, and I was left alone to get things ready for the movers, and finish packing. I was scheduled to fly out to California the following afternoon, after everything was loaded up and ready to go. I'd miss my boys for a few days, but as any mom knows, sometimes you just need a break.

After an entire day of packing Star Wars legos, Batman figurines, and more footie pajamas that I could even count, I was ready to throw in the towel and just chuck the remainder in the trash. The clock read 6:30, and I felt grubby and in desperate need of a beer. Surprisingly, at that moment, the phone rang, and I welcomed the unexpected call from my co-workers, demanding that I meet them at a local bar for some drinks. Something about goodbye shots and birthday beers...they'd been drinking since about 5pm though, so I wasn't 100 percent sure that's what they said.

I hung up the phone and made my way out of the kitchen, stopping by the trashcan to throw out some miscellaneous junk I'd dug out of the boys room, and laughed to myself, remembering when one of my little guys had woken up, walked into the kitchen, and peed in the trash, thinking he had gone to the bathroom. As much as I hated to admit it I was going to miss this house. It held a lot of memories for us.

I went to the bedroom to take a quick shower and get ready. October in Michigan was cold as fuck, but I didn't want to sweat my ass off in a stuffy bar, so I decided just a pair of jeans and black sweater would be good, not to mention the huge coat to go over it. I put on some make-up, fixed my hair, and was ready to go in under thirty minutes. Living with four boys had taught me the art of getting ready quickly.

I pulled up to the bar, pleasantly surprised to see it was a hole in the wall....my kind of place. There was no line out the door filled with low-budget whores in skimpy clothes, or some roid-raging bouncer looking to get sucked off for admittance into an overly crowded space.

My friends were playing pool by the door when I walked in. A round of tequila was quickly ordered in my honor. I knocked back the shot quickly, and found myself pleasantly tipsy before my friends had even finished their game. I wasn't a huge drinker, but it was my birthday, and I would be leaving in the morning, so I figured I should at least enjoy myself a little.

We all found a table over in the corner near the bar, everyone agreeing that we didn't want too much space between the bar and us. I laughed to myself when I remembered what my friend Meg had said once, "It's Halloween. Kids get candy, grown-ups get drinks". So fucking true.

By my fourth beer I vaguely heard someone announcing a band, but I was enjoying some adult conversation and didn't pay much attention to the first couple of songs. As soon as I heard the bass come in on the third song I got right up off my tipsy ass and made my way over towards the small stage.

It wasn't overly crowded, but since it was a smaller place everyone was pressed together pretty closely. I weaved my way through a few people and was right in front as big burly lead singer broke into the chorus. I had _missed_ this; I missed being out and seeing bands, especially ones that spoke to my inner punk.

"Dial 999 if you really want the truth!" I screamed along, not caring who heard me, and my body starting moving to the fast rhythm of the song on it's own.

At the second verse I scanned the stage to see what the rest of the band looked like. It would have been a dirty dirty lie to say I didn't find guys in bands fuckhot. They were a classic three piece punk band. The singer was easily 6'3 and built like a fucking freight train, the bassist was jumping around too much to really get a good look, the drummer looked pretty tall and lanky, and while it was hard to tell from behind his kit, I could at least see that he had a blond mohawk. They all had tattoos covering their bodies and I was suddenly feeling a little hot and bothered.

By the time they had made it back to the chorus for the third time, the bassist had moved up next to the singer, and was shouting the chorus out as his fingers assaulted the strings of the bass. Just the mere sight of him took me from hot and bothered to full-on dripping panties dog-in-heat kind of horny.

_I wonder if I should buy a pair of denim puppy panties like we got Fireball? Maybe it will keep me from being a dripping mess when I look at Mr. Make-me-wanna-hump-his-leg._

I looked the perfect specimen over from head to toe, shamelessly taking it nice and slow to enjoy every second of it. His dark hair had a coppery color in it and stood in disarray, looking like had just had a nice romp. His eyes were a vibrant green and were accentuated by full brows. His lips were full and moved quickly as he sang the words to himself. His perfect angular jaw seemed to tense in concentration as he sang, and that in itself was enough to make a girl cry. I let my eyes continue to work down his body, fearing I might jump on the stage and assault him in front of everyone. A dark blue shirt encased his toned biceps which flexed and moved as he played, and I could see he had full sleeves of tattoos on each arm. I actually let a small whimper escape when I saw his forearms flexing as he plucked the string and changed to a different chord, though luckily the music was so loud that nobody could have heard it. Between the veins in his arms that made a path down to his long fingers, and his tattooed forearms, all I could think about was him hoisting me up against the wall, his firm arms easily holding my weight against him as he worked those long fingers down into my jeans.

I moved back up to his face so I could form a better mental picture of what he would look like down between my legs, and he raised an eyebrow at me effectively pulling me out of my shameless eyefucking. Normally I would have been embarrassed and looked away, but I could deal with some embarrassment to look at his pretty face a little longer. When my eyes didn't leave his face, a smirk spread across his lips. He played along to the rest of the song with ease, and a new air of cockiness that I found even fucking hotter.

I threw out any type of discretion that I should've been using and decided to let the music control me. I would have laughed at some desperate girl trying to flirt with a band member, but tonight I didn't give a fuck. I was alone. Something that was even more rare than a lemon-free chapter of Reunion.

I had no husband to worry about entertaining, no children to keep in line. I ignored my coworkers and just enjoyed the moment, knowing that in less than twenty-four hours I would be on the road, driving to a new chapter in my family's life.

The set didn't last long enough, and before I knew it my eyecandy took one last chug of his beer and walked off the stage. I tried to immerse myself back into the conversation at the table, but I no longer cared about who would be at which truck stop next week. I shifted in the chair trying to nonchalantly look around the room, hoping for another glance at my soon-to-be wet dream, when our eyes caught each other again.

He was sitting at the bar with one beer in his hand and one in front of the empty chair next to him. My usually hidden ego was quickly deflated, as I realized he was probably waiting for his girlfriend to join him. In an effort to hide my disappointment I grabbed my purse and started to dig around looking for my phone. I needed a temporary distraction, and Twitter was always my fallback tool.

As I scrolled through the thousands of finger porn tweets, I caught a glimpse of something out the corner of my eye. I lifted my head to see Bass Boy standing beside me.

"Hey, your drink is getting warm, and I don't know about you, but the thought of warm beer makes my stomach turn." I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. I tried to focus on figuring out a response, but instead I got caught up on watching his perfectly sculpted lips move. The silent pause between us became noticeably uncomfortable as he sucked in the corner of his bottom lip, lightly chewing on it. I was frozen, unable to respond to his unabashed attempt at hitting on me.

In a matter of seconds my kids and husband flashed through my head, but were quickly erased by the reminder of an empty house. I had no one at home waiting for me; they were thousands of miles away. I was alone; on my birthday.

Unable to form a complete sentence, I shook my head at him and smiled. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the bar where my thankfully still cold beer waited for me.

"So, are you going to tell me your name or are you going to make me guess?" _My name?_ Crap, I hadn't thought about it, but I knew that telling him anything about me would be a huge mistake. We needed to be strangers. Two horny strangers, who meet at a random bar, have amazing sex, and part ways without exchanging numbers, email addresses, or any other means of contact. We needed to be discreet.

"You can call me… Bella." I held back the laughter that was on the verge of escaping. It was the first name that came to mind, which I should be thankful for since the second name that popped into my head was Jessica and well, we all know that I'm no motherfucking Jessica.

"Alright then, why don't you just call me Edward." He winked and shot me a glimpse of his amazing crooked smile.

Our conversation started off pretty generic as we discussed our favorite bands, movies and surprisingly… books. He was so interesting; I could have sat there all night just listening to him talk. Or at the very least, I could have spent all night looking up at those amazing eyes. On the rare occasion that I blinked, my head was filled with visions of his piercing green eyes above me. I could see his naked chest, feel his body pressed up against mine, and hear my heart beating faster. I wanted him. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone.

After a while my friends all waved goodbye to me as they left. I knew that I should have probably left with them, but I didn't care. I was done with the internal debate and ready to get the party really started. As he continued to tell me the story on how he taught himself how to play the bass I gently moved my hand onto the bar. After a minute I finally built up enough courage and placed my hand on top of his. He never stopped the story, instead his smile just grew even larger as he recounted his first band experience with a group of friends in junior high.

He showed no signs of shutting the fuck up, and though his voice was incredibly sexy, I didn't want to hear it anymore. All of my inhibition was sitting on the bottom of the third bottle of beer, which I had discarded over an hour ago. I don't know exactly what came over me, or why I decided to make the next move, but I did.

Softly I squeezed his hand before slowly pulling it off the bar and placing it right on the crease between my legs and my hip. His hand gradually started to rub my jeans, leaving me self-conscious about the wet spot that was quickly growing into a full-blown fucking river. I closed my eyes and tried to just enjoy the moment.

"Wanna leave?" He whispered into my ear, his deep voice sending a chill up my spine as his lips brushed against my skin.

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to rip off his fucking clothes and take him right then and there. But I knew, deep down, that I couldn't. No matter how much I tried to forget my family, they were still stuck in my head. My husbands voice was starting to ring in my ear, reminding me of the long day of moving I was about to go home to.

"I'm sorry… I can't. I have a busy day tomorrow. Actually, I need to get going." I stood up, releasing his grip, which had now taking up swimming lessons in the pool between my legs.

"Are you sure?" His smile was intoxicating as I grabbed my purse, knowing if I didn't get out of there soon all bets were off.

"Yup, I'm sure. Thank you for the drinks, I had a great evening." I left a twenty on the bar, making sure he knew that I wasn't using him just for the drinks. He was a sweet guy, and if things were different… if I wasn't married with kids, I would have fucked his brains out in the germ infested bathroom that had probably seen more action than Paris Hilton.

"Can I at least give you a ride home?" He stood up, a hopeful look on his face as he helped me with my jacket.

"No thanks, I've got it covered."

_Great, all I needed was for him to see my "mom" car. I was pretty sure that the van was more of a mood killer than an unshaven field full of bumps._

As I left the bar I tried to forget the evening. I knew that my decision was the right one to make, even if it was going to leave me up all night playing with my battery operated, newly purchased, "friend". I had been meaning to break in Mr. Reliable, and it was obviously perfect timing.

When I got inside the house I went straight to the bedroom.I dug for a few minutes in the closet before I found the box that I just received from my internet order. All the pressure from my friends had gotten to me and I had decided to finally give it a chance. Needless to say, it was well worth it! Edward and I fucked for over two hours, three orgasms, and one quick potty break. My visions of him were most likely better than the real thing, leaving me fully satisfied as I fell asleep.

I woke to the alarm of my phone blaring by my head. I reached around trying to turn the fucking thing off as quickly as I could without throwing it against the wall. As I sat up in the bed my head felt like it weighed 50 pounds and my mouth was stuffed with cotton.

I took a hot shower, trying to wash away the hangover from my little "night out." As the steamy water ran over my body, my mind drifted back to Edward again. The way he moved was pure sex, and with the easy flirting between the two of us, I still couldn't believe I turned that fine piece of man down.

I finished up my shower…. making sure I was "thoroughly cleaned" in _all areas_ and got dressed in my favorite ripped jeans and a dark t-shirt I had left out of my suitcase. I pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail and pulled on my comfy pair of converse.

While I was putting a pot of coffee on to brew I got a phone call from the moving company I had lined up. The overly friendly woman on the phone explained that only one of the movers was going to be showing up, because the other guy had come down with the flu.

_Fucking GREAT….not only did I have to pack all this shit into boxes, now I am going to probably end up having to help get it into the truck if I ever want to get out of here today._

By the time I had finished my second cup of coffee the doorbell rang, causing Fireball to go running to the door barking. I backed up to the door trying to hold her back and pulled the door open.

"Come on in," I called over my shoulder taking the dog outside to keep her from escaping out the front door.

I walked back in the house and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Edward leaning up against the door with that delicious smirk playing across his lips. All of the feelings from last night were right back just from the mere sight of him. I could feel my heart rate speed up as my eyes moved back over his body.

He had on a pair of dark, well-fitting jeans, a black tight t-shirt, and the fucking cherry on top…..a black leather jacket. He moved across the room and my breathing sped up with him in such close proximity to me again. It was as if my body was working independently of my brain and I was walking towards him before I know what was happening.

All of the regrets I had for leaving the bar - leaving Edward standing there last night - had returned, and my body ached to feel him against me. He stopped just inches from me his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel his hot breath against my face and I relished his tempting scent. I could tell by the way he stood so still that he was just watching me, waiting to see what I was going to do.

_I refuse to miss this chance twice!_

My hands fisted into his hair pulling his mouth up against mine. The second I touched Edward he closed the space between our two bodies, pulling me right against him. I took his full bottom lip between my mine, sucking gently. He responded by pressing his lips harder against mine and running his hands down my back. I released his lip and moved my tongue into his mouth, moaning as his met mine. Just the taste of him was intoxicating and my body felt like it was ready to explode from all of the built up tension.

As our kisses became more demanding and bit down softly on his lip, this time causing Edward to groan and pull me into a very stiff area of his pants. He moved his mouth down to my jaw kissing and nipping a trail to my ear.

"I was told you have a job for me to do," he whispered, before licking the space behind my ear.

"Uhh huu," was the only response I could come up with, as my brain had shut up once Edward had shoved his hard, denim-clad dick up against my stomach.

As he continued to work his mouth down my neck I clawed at the leather jacket and pushed it off his arms and to the floor. My hands had made it to the hem of his shirt by the time he had pulled the collar of my shirt down and was licking at the hollows of my collar bones, causing my sight to go slightly blurry.

His shirt was off and joined jacket in a heap on the floor and I allowed my hands to roam across his arms and chest, willing my eyes open to look at his body. His tattoos extended all the way from his wrists all the way to the tops of his shoulders, framing the large chest piece he had.

I want to lick every fucking inch of ink…and maybe something else.

He removed his mouth from my skin and pulled my t-shirt off with ease. When his eyes were back on my body I heard a small growl deep in his chest and I moved my eyes up to his. He was looking down at my leopard print bra with dark hooded eyes and I felt myself becoming even wetter. I didn't just need to feel the dick over the pants I needed to feel it deep inside of me…hard and repeatedly.

My hands were at his belt working the buckle, and then the button of his pants quickly as his large hands were at my generous tits palming me over the material.

_Thank god the man has big hands__…._

He continued caressing the soft flesh under his hands as I pulled his pants down. He stepped out of his shoes and pants, though his hands never once left my breasts.

DEFINITELY A BOOB GUY!

Edward stood in front of me in nothing but a pair of blue boxer briefs and I could see his hard cock standing straight out straining against the fabric. I licked my lips in anticipation of seeing all of him.

I moved my hands behind my back and unclasped my bra, waiting for Edward to move his hands and let the material fall to the ground. He looked up at me his eyes wide with… dare I say…_excitement_, before he returned his eyes to my chest and slowly removed his hands from my breasts.

A low hiss escaped his lips and the brown and black fabric landed in a heap at my feet. This time his mouth was at my nipple licking and sucking as he pinched at the nipple of my breast. He tugged at the taut skin, and rolled it between his tongue and fingers. When I felt his teeth scrape against my skin my hands fisted in his hair pulling his face up to mine.

"I need you to fuck me…now," I ordered.

He had my pants down to the floor before I could even remove my hands form his hair. He dropped down to his knees and helped me out of my shoes and pants before moving his warm hot mouth to my navel and placing slow wet kisses across my stomach. I whimpered softly as his stubbled jaw brushed against my smooth skin.

He continued he trek lower until he reached the top of my underwear. He moved his mouth away from my skin slightly and began to blow his hot breath down the fabric. I lifted my hips up him urging him where I was most in need. The moment before he arrived he pulled his head back and looked up at me with a lopsided grin.

I was about to tell him what a no good sorry son of a bitch he was, but before the words made it to my mouth I felt his open mouth between my legs, adding to the already soaked fabric there.

"Yes," I urged as he scraped over the fabric and he pulled with his mouth. His hands grabbed at the fabric and then I was standing before him completely bare. I didn't think many people were completely confident with their bodies, but the way Edward looked at me, the total reverence his eyes held as the raked across my body, I felt absolutely beautiful.

He kissed the inside of my thigh and rubbed his cheek against my skin causing me to jump slightly at the sensation. He moved his entire hand up between my legs pressing his palm firmly against me. I began to grind against him, searching for pressure. His palm moved back and almost in the same instant I felt one finger make a long slow pass against my wet lips. The next time Edward made the same movement he used his tongue, pressing flat against my skin.

He used his fingers to spread me open slightly before he pushed his long pointy tongue into my wet pussy. He moved in and out of me unhurriedly as he moved his finger to my clit and circled slowly. I pushed my self against him harder and worked my hips back and forth in sync with his movements. My hands found their way into his hair as he moved his tongue up to the small bundle of nerves licking and circling. His finger slipped inside of me and moved in time with his tongue. I was right at the edge and as soon as he curled his fingers pressing against me I felt myself begin to shatter around him as he bit down on my skin.

He continued kissing and licking at my skin as I regained sight again after my orgasm. He reached for his jeans and pulled out his wallet, never once taking his lips off of my skin as he grabbed a small square foil package that was hidden inside.

I grasped his hand and pulled him up to his feet as he kissed me and pulled my against his body again. My hands moved down to the last article of clothing separating me from his hard dick; my fingers tugged at fabric and fell to the floor. It was exactly what I had fantasized about last night as I had imagined him fucking me in every way possible. The head of his cock was thick and defined, and his long perfect shaft was thick as well. I could think about was having him pounding into me, making me scream for more.

I started to bend down so I could have a little one on one time with this glorious cock, but Edward grabbed my hip to stop my movement.

"No, after sending me home with the worse case of blue balls known to man, there is no fucking way I will be able to hold out if you put that hot little mouth on me."

I dropped my hand down to the erect skin and gripped him tightly in my hand, squeezing as I pumped the steel in my hands. I watched as Edward's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he cursed softly under his breath.

He opened the condom wrapper, and I removed my hand to let him roll it up over his skin. With both hands free again he used them to grab my ass and pull me up against him, while assaulting my mouth with his. He moaned into my mouth when I scraped my nails up his back and into his hair.

Edward's hands moved lower to my thighs, and lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us backwards and pressed my back up against the nearest wall, using it for support as he lined himself up with me.

I felt him between my wet skin and I could feel myself twitch in anticipation. I dug my heels into his ass urging him to me. He braced himself with one hand against the wall as the other kept me pressed against his body.

His hips rocked back slightly and my skin was left without his touch for an instant, before he slammed into my pussy, pressing me flat against the wall.

"Oh fuck, so good," I babbled incoherently as I felt the head slide past my entrance again as he filled me up with his hard cock.

He started thrusting into me faster and faster, my head knocking against the wall slightly, my nails digging into his back and hair. I watched his amazing face, as he was deep in concentration, his eyes pressed together and his lip between his teeth.

Our movements became frenzied as I dug my heels into his ass, using the leverage to match his thrusts, willing him as deep as he could go. He pace quickened, and the familiar tightening was returning, but I wanted to hold off until he came as well.

Edward lifted my body just a little higher, which allowed him to move deeper inside of me. The new sensation was almost too much to handle. My head fell forward and I bit down on his shoulder to stifle to scream I was about to release.

The moment my teeth made contact with his skin, Edward growled at my ear and pounded into me so hard and so quickly that the only sounds that filled the room was our skin and my body hitting against the wall.

"Please come for me," I purred into his ear.

Both hands were at my waist and he slammed me down onto him again, his eyes wide and dark as he watched my tits bounce from the force with which he was fucking me. The look alone was enough to make me come and I began to tighten around his even harder dick.

Moans escaped us both as Edward pushed into me one final time before coming, before burying his head into my hair.

He lowered us down to the floor, which I was thankful for, because after that there was no way my legs were going to let me use them for a while. I laid on my back trying to steady my breath as Edward rested his head at my breast and let his finger tips gently slide against my skin.

We must have stayed there longer than I had realized, because I looked up at the clock still hanging on the wall and realized my flight was leaving in 3 hours and my cab would be arriving to pick me up in thirty minutes.

"I've got to get dressed," I said as I bolted up to a sitting position and looked around for my clothes.

"Why, so you can help me load up these boxes before round two?" He asked with a lazy 'I just had a fuck of a lifetime' grin on his face.

"Nope, sorry I have to get to airport so I don't miss my flight," I explained as I threw my clothes on and ran to the bedroom to get my packed suitcases for the trip.

"My mom will be over later to get the dog, I left extra tape and boxes for anything still not boxed up, and please be careful when loading my van on the trailer, so that the people who are going to be driving the truck out to California don't mess it up."

"Wait, that's it?" He asked grabbing my arms and pulling me over to him.

"I'm sorry, this was really great…no, it was _amazing_, but I have to go. This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten, if that makes you feel any better," I cooed as I kissed him on the cheek and tried to smooth his hair down.

"Can I at least have your number?" he asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

_Who can say no to that face?_

"Dial 999 if you really want the truth," I sang, grinning ear to ear as I walked to the front door where my cab was waiting for me on the other side.


End file.
